


Tangled Vines

by czarna_pantera



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Animated Series
Genre: Art, Batman in Huge Troubles, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Nor Exactly a Romance Story, Tangled Up, it's complicated - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-24 00:40:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13799733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/czarna_pantera/pseuds/czarna_pantera
Summary: Batman found himself in huge troubles, tangled up in Poison Ivy's vines.





	Tangled Vines

**Author's Note:**

> "You are mine now. What shall I do? Strangle you or keep as my slave?"
> 
> Extremely old piece (2009!), but still I'm rather fond of it.


End file.
